


Dark

by howilookk



Category: Chanyeol - Fandom, Demon - Fandom, EXO, Heaven - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom, Supernatural, exo angst - Fandom, exo fluff - Fandom, hell - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howilookk/pseuds/howilookk
Summary: By day, you’re a detective at the NYPD; by night, a hunter of the creatures that have escaped Hell: demons. Lately the city has been overtaken by them and you’ve found yourself questioning why. As if that weren’t stressful enough: your partner at NYPD, Sehun, has been as insufferable as ever and your best friend, Chanyeol, seems to have no idea of the feelings you have had for him for quite some time. You couldn’t bear him not accepting you, the REAL you.





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I just whipped this up, I copied and pasted so the paragraph structure may be a little awkward. Been wanting to write this for a while and since I just recently got into kpop welll... anyways this is the first thing I’ve put on here so I hope at least a few of you enjoy it ❣️

“Hey,” said Chanyeol, rubbing your hand from across the table.  
He did that a lot. You hoped against hope that that meant he liked you too. You WERE just friends after all.  
“What’s bothering you?” He asked, concerned.  
You hesitated.  
The truth was, the city was practically being taken over by demons lately, and you didn’t know why. You’d seen numerous ones in the past few weeks. The black dust they burst into covering you after you’d slice your blade through their throats.  
There were all types roaming too, from all circles of hell. You’d seen many different kinds, though never anything from the other side of the universe.  
Sometimes you wondered if there were a Heaven at all, if there was only hell, although you knew that wasn’t true.  
Despite that though, you’d never seen a holy being. Ever. It wasn’t their job to interact with humans but it would sure be nice to have a ‘hey, thanks’ every now and then.  
Almost every night you would go out, stealthily dressed so no one would see you in the shadows.

Some nights there was nothing, others you could smell them. They were good at disguises, but their smell always gave them away.  
Just three nights ago you tracked one down- disguised as a handsome middle aged man- he put up a hell of a fight, but you landed your blade in his skull just in time.

You couldn’t tell Chanyeol this, Ofcourse. It was forbidden to speak of the otherworldly with humans.  
Not that you weren’t a human, you were just... special.  
A hunter.  
“I’m good,” you said lightly.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, slowly rubbing circles against the back of your hand.

In the dawn of time, there were 50 families, handpicked by the Heavens, dealt with the task of ridding the world of the demonic filth.  
Back then, that meant there were pretty much plenty of hunters to go around, but now? They were sparse.

There was only one other hunter in this city besides you. An aged man, Ben, beaten down by the career he could never retire from. You hoped you wouldn’t become like that, but with more and more of them filing in...  
You rarely saw Ben anymore anyways. He usually scoped out the other side of the city, although you would sometimes link up to take on a particularly significant task.  
He had your number, and you his, but you both seemed to work better alone.  
Not that you didn’t enjoy his company, it was just that being with him was a grim reminder of what you were. What you’d always be.

You shook your head of those thoughts, “I’m fine,” you smiled at him.  
You both had been sitting in your favorite coffee shop for over two hours, just talking. You had been distracted though, for obvious reasons.

“Well, I had one of my midterms today, I think I did fairly well,” he continued, “Dr. Morris is such a dooze though. She’s so boring.”

  
“I thought you liked her?” You asked, eyeing him, remembering just the other day when he talked about how chill she was.

  
“Oh I do, I mean she’s a nice lady and all but damn, the lectures are torture,” he turned up his nose at the last word. He was so cute, it made your cheeks heat.

You thumbed your necklace nonchalantly with your free hand.  
“You’re always pulling on that thing,” he said, releasing your hand to take a sip of his frappe.  
“Just a habit,” you smiled.

You had your necklace with you at all times, you never took it off.  
A small circle hanging from an ancient chain, it was an heirloom that had been passed down for more generations than you could count; spanning all the way back to the beginning.  
Not the prettiest but it was subtle and got the job done.

  
You watched Chanyeol quietly take a sip of his drink, mind still wandering.

  
No fatal harm could come to you by a demonic being’s hand (or whatever limb it possessed) with your necklace on.  
That’s why you always won the fights.  
Not that they didn’t put up a good one, but it was never more than a few broken bones or bruised ribs.  
Even despite that- you were a spectacular fighter. You’d trained in all different types of combat.  
The only person you couldn’t beat in the regular training at the department was Sehun- to your annoyance.

Your heart suddenly jolted, if Chanyeol and you ever... became something, you’d have to tell him. But what if he wouldn’t want you? What if it would be too much?  
You thought about that a lot, actually. What he would think. What he would say.

“Hey,” he said again, “what are you thinking about?” He was still staring at you, slightly confused at your zoning out.  
“Oh, nothing I’m just... distracted is all,” you admitted.  
“Well, I guess we should be getting home then, I have school and you have work, what a delight,” he said sarcastically with a smile.  
You were always disappointed to see him go.

It had to be luck that you kept running into Chanyeol for months at your favorite coffee shop. All of a sudden it just seemed that almost every time you were there, he was there too, studying for his doctorate in therapy.  
You admired that about him, his goals. He set them and didn’t stop until they were achieved.  
You talked for hours, not getting any work done, in the shop.  
He told you about his life and his family and friends and dreams.  
He came from Chicago, where he grew up. He didn’t have any siblings but his parents still lived together out there.  
“You have to come meet them,” he told you once, licking his ice cream intently.  
He wanted you to meet his PARENTS. Your heart had jolted at the words.

You told him about your own and how you worked for the NYPD and how exhausting it was. You told him how you were from Detroit and how your parents still lived there by themselves.  
You, Ofcourse, didn’t tell him how they went out every night to fight the creatures. Your mom was the direct descendant of the Familes but as soon as your dad found out- he was determined to be a part of it. You found it strangely romantic.

Chanyeol was definitely refreshing against the hunting, and the detective work.  
“I’ll catch you a cab,” he said as he walked outside into the streetlamp light.  
Even in the harsh lighting, he was beautiful. The soft features of his face illuminated.  
You sighed, sadly, realizing once again that he probably didn’t feel for you the way you felt for him.  
The cab pulled up and you opened the door to get in.  
Before closing it after you, Chanyeol looked into your face-  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
You hesitated, “.... Actually... I have night patrol tomorrow night. I’m sorry.”  
He shook his head, “No worries! The day after then?”  
You smiled, “Yeah.”  
He returned it, “It’s a date then,” and shut the door.

The next day at work was a drag. You had a few friends there but that didn’t deter the fact that the work was so intense.  
Luckily it was rewarding.  
You were the second top detective of the Department, the first being Sehun.

Sehun.... you hated to admit, almost scared you. Almost.  
There was something about him that made you extremely uneasy. He was very different from anyone you’d ever met, but you just assumed that uneasiness was because you practically hated him.  
You’d both been at the NYPD for three years, yet you knew almost nothing about him.  
He never seemed to enjoy your company either, though. He couldn’t take a joke and was so invested in his work, it was no wonder he was the top detective.  
The worst of it was that you two were partners, every task that was his was also yours and it made you cringe.  
Just last week was the fitness test:  
Every month in the department, they would test your agility, to see if you were still up to par to take on criminals- and every time. Every damn time, Sehun would beat you. No matter how many uppercuts, chokeholds and sweat you gave off, he always found a way to best you. You imaged how well he would hold up against a demon.  
He was annoying and arrogant and made you feel apprehensive; which is why when you found out he was the one you’d be night patrolling with, you audibly groaned.

“I can’t STAND him, he’s so damn weird!” You complained to Veronica, another detective.

  
“I know, we all think so, but he’s good at what he does. So you shouldn’t be worried about anything bad happening.”

  
“Hey, I can take care of myself,” you hated, HATED, the fact that he beat you at everything.

You and Sehun both loaded into the patrol car 3 hours later.  
There’d be no hunting tonight, since you’d be out the entire time.  
You both drove in silence, his dark hair was swept back to reveal his face in it’s usual deadpan expression.

“What’d you do at work today?” You asked, trying to break the tension. Did he even feel the tension?

“Just some paperwork.”

That was it, you knew that was all he was going to say.  
You waited for about 30 minutes more.

You always smelled strawberry when he was around. His favorite thing to do was chew strawberry gum, and you sometimes caught him sneaking actual strawberries at work from one of his drawers.

Despite disliking him, you found it funny.

“So,” you turned to him, “what did you do this past weekend?”

You tried to sound interested, and to be honest, you were; but there was still the uneasiness.

“Nothing, really.”

You pressed on, “Well, what do you like to do?”

He was silent for a moment, “I read sometimes. And I like music.”

Finally, a breakthrough.

“Oh really? What kind of music?”  
“All kinds,” He said nonchalantly.

Again, that was it.

“Well, what’s your favorite?”

“I... I don’t know.”

You rolled your eyes when you thought he couldn’t see your face and turned to look out the window.

“Don’t see Chanyeol again.”

You took a second to process the words that had come out of his mouth.

You turned to him, “..... What?”

“I said don’t see him again.”

You gaped, “How... I ... what?”

“You just shouldn’t see him anymore.”

It was no secret he didn’t like Chanyeol.  
Every time he came to pick you up from the office, Sehun glared. But he did that to everyone?

“How.. how DARE you? You don’t even know him! You don’t even know ME!”

He kept his eyes on the road.

Your eyebrows wove together, “What are you jealous or something?”

He scoffed, you’d never heard that noise come from him, “You know for a fact that I’m not.”

“How WOULD I know? Like I said- I don’t know you. I mean besides the fact that you’re insufferable and dislike me. I’ve tried to talk with you and make conversation multiple times and nothing. You’re just a boring, arrogant, snob.”

His jaw was locked and he kept his eyes straight, with one hand on the steering wheel and didn’t speak the rest of the ride.

You got out and slammed the door, making your way back through the office to grab the rest of your things and head out into the the street to hail a cab.

How dare he? Did he really hate you that much that he would try and cause trouble like that with you and Chanyeol? That was the only explanation. Wasn’t it?  
Jealousy was an option but... he wasn’t interested. It had been three whole years and he never spoke to you. Although he was strange he wasn’t THAT weird. You just nit picked everything he did because he irked you.  
He had no reason to dislike Chanyeol.  
In fact, Chanyeol was an easygoing guy. Loving, carefree and funny. You felt... safe, when you were with him.  
Sehun could choke on his strawberries.  
Besides, they didn’t even know each other.

The next morning, despite getting to come in late, you were exhausted. You usually always were since you got maybe two hours of sleep between work and hunting.

“Man, you look like shit, ——.”

“THANK you, Veronica,” you said solemnly.

She laughed, “I’m just kidding. Even when you look tired, you’re still beautiful. You’ve always been.”

“Damn, now you’re going to make me blush,” you said pushing her.

“Apparently we’ve got a homicide that happened earlier today, you and Sehun are on the case.”

“Jesus CHRIST,” you said, not AGAIN.

You decided you were never going to speak to him again. Which shouldn’t be difficult. It wasn’t your fault that he hated you for no reason.  
Or maybe he just wanted Chanyeol himself? You hadn’t thought of that.

Chanyeol WAS extremely handsome, and now that you thought about it- Sehun was too. They’d be a pretty couple. You suddenly laughed at the idea of Chanyeol leaving you stranded to run off with your work place nemesis who he didn’t even know.

You, Chanyeol, Veronica and the Captain headed out to patrol car. You made sure to sit in the back with Veronica.

Just before getting in, Sehun cut his eyes towards you and you turned your nose up at him.  
His mouth set itself in a straight line and he rubbed his nose, eyes flitting away- a tell tale sign that you had picked up on that always meant he was irritated.

In the car, the captain told you the details that were given to him. There weren’t too many but you got that there was a homicide in an apartment down near Tony’s Restaurant.

The man was around 45 and had been stabbed apparently.

Nothing new, stabbings happened all the time.  
Sehun asked questions here and there but there really wasn’t much else to know at the moment- at least until you talked to the coroner.

You pulled up to the apartment complex, residents having filed outside in the chill air. They were buzzing with questions and some of them were being questioned.  
“Did you see anything?”  
“Did you hear anything?”

Most of it was probably nonsense.  
People loved to fabricate things just to be relevant.  
You walked past them into the building.  
The murder was on the third floor. As soon as you got there, people from all different departments were filing in and out of the door.

You stepped in.

The smell was insanely horrid.  
He had been stabbed in the kitchen- the floor covered in dried blood and... what looked like...

You squatted down next to the body. There was mucous all over the man.

You got a closer look, holding your breath.

It seemed as if whoever stabbed him had stuck the knife in and swiped it upwards every time.

This wasn’t a human homicide. You knew a demon’s signs anywhere.

The people around you were buzzing with questions about the body.

Sehun lowered next to you, eyeing the body.  
You glanced at him, the side of his mouth quirked up for just a second before he stood again.

You stared after him, confusion etched on your face.

“What do you think about this?” He asked the coroner.

She sighed, “Well, as you already know, we’ve been having very strange homicides lately. This one being one of them. It appears that.. they were not stabbed but sliced. And whatever that is all over him... we’ll take it to the lab to see exactly what it is, but it appears to be mucous? We’ve got a strange killer on our hands. We’re doing our best to see whether or not these weird murders are related in some way.”

“Hmmm...” He said, and walked off to talk to the captain.

You turned back to the task at hand.

You definitely had to go back out tonight and search around this area.

After about an hour and a half more of snooping around the man’s apartment, you all came to the conclusion that it may not have been a random incident.

The door and windows weren’t forced, and the door was unlocked. He let whatever it was inside.  
It was no secret that some demons were good at disguising themselves as humans, but there were always signs.

The smell, their eyes, parts of their skin.  
There was always something, not that normal humans could detect it easily.

You all headed back to the department, the ride filled with questions. You stayed silent the entire time, just thinking about how you’d go about hunting tonight.  
Most demons weren’t quite bright enough to realize they shouldn’t stay in the same area after committing a murder.

It was around 7:45pm once you arrived back. Everyone was packing up to go, wrapping scarves around their necks.

“See you tomorrow, ——!” Said Veronica.  
You waved bye when you remembered Chanyeol was meeting you here again tonight.

Everyone filed out of the office while you still sat at your desk, deciding to wait inside instead of out in the cold.  
Someone turned the light out, leaving you in the dimness, but you didn’t move to fix it.  
You played on your phone when suddenly a door opened.

“Hey!” Chanyeol popped his head in.

You laughed, “You could’ve just text me and I would have come outside.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to talk for a minute.”

“Oh?”

“Why is it so dark in here?” He asked, looking around.

“Leave it,” You started, “I like it.”

He shrugged, “Ok then.”

He walked over to you. Gosh, he was so tall.

“How was your day?” He asks curiously.

“Oh nothing interesting,” you lied, “just the usual.”

“No street fights today?” He laughed.

“Nope, what did you want to talk about?” You asked him, looking into his face.

He hesitated.  
“.... What?” Now you were slightly concerned.

“It’s... nothing,” he said sheepishly.

Your heart skipped a beat, “No tell me!” You said nudging him.

“I just...” He started, “I mean do you.. can I take you out?”

You stopped breathing and didn’t speak for a few seconds.  
He picked up on your silence and added quickly, “I mean you don’t have to! I just..” He sighed and his head fell.

Your mind raced for a second. Take you out? Like OUT?  
He was so embarrassed, you could tell. You touched his face. He looked up to stare into yours.

You glanced at his lips. You should say something. Say YES. ABSOLUTELY. But you couldn’t find the words as he stared at you.

You lightly traced the side of his face with your fingers. He reached up to grab your hand and for a second you were worried he’d pull it away, but he pressed it harder to his face instead.

His eyes were honey and his lips were parted.

He was inching closer. Oh, God. He was going to kiss you. No he wasn’t. He couldn’t. He didn’t like you. It had been almost six months. He was your friend. You both knew so much about each other, besides the hunting obviously.

But he’d just asked you out?  
He closed the distance between your lips, first hovering over them for a second, feeling both of your heartbeats in your chest.  
His lips moved warmly against yours when he finally pressed them down.  
Were you losing your mind?  
Both of his hands had reached up to touch your face.  
He kissed you harder and you inhaled sharply when he bit your lip.  
Oh, God, you thought, a warmth spreading throughout your lower body.  
One of his hands moved to your waist and pulled you closer.  
You searched each other’s mouth for a few more minutes, moving your bodies against each other.  
Oh you could have him right here in this office. There were cameras but none in the back store room, you’d have to lead him there.  
Just as you were planning to guide him, he lifted you up and sat you on the desk gently. Shit.  
You were just about to let him know about the secret storage room when suddenly the light flicked on.  
You both broke apart, gasping and turned to the front of the room.  
Sehun stood, his bag slung over one shoulder. He was glaring at Chanyeol, as if he didn’t even see you. His face was always normally uninviting but now...

  
Chanyeol laughed, “Sorry we were just talking.”

  
You felt yourself crack a smile, despite the awkward air.

  
Sehun didn’t say anything, he just stared.

  
Your irritation peaked, “Can you leave already?” You asked him, sliding off of the desk.

  
He finally turned to you, “Why don’t we all leave,” It was said as a statement.

  
You huffed and gathered your things.

  
Sehun held the door open for you two as you walked out into the crisp air. As soon as you were all out, he turned down the street and began walking.

“I can’t fucking stand him,” you said, staring after him.

“I know,” Chanyeol said, his face flushed. He grabbed your hand, “so that’s a yes? You’ll go out with me?”

You beamed, “Ofcourse.”

“Oh thank God, I was worried you didn’t like me.”

“Didn’t like you? I thought you didn’t like ME!”

Then you suddenly remembered, “Do you know any reason why Sehun doesn’t like you? He told me to stay away from you. I think someone might be jealous to be honest.”

His brows furrowed together, “What? I don’t even know the guy. I mean...but he’s always been weird hasn’t he? If he wants to fight me for you then,” he released your hand and put up his fists- pretending to fight.

You laughed, “You can fight to the death in my honor.”

He smiled, dropping his hands, “Ok, well... when are you off?”

“Saturday and Sunday-this weekend,” today was Thursday and you worked tomorrow but, “Saturday sounds great.”

“Ok, I probably won’t see you until then because I have a test,” he said, cold air biting at his already flushed cheeks.

You pulled his scarf tighter, “I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

“Sorry, Sweet. This is a midterm that’s pretty important. I promise I’ll make up for it.” He kissed your cheek and hailed you a taxi.

He called you Sweet sometimes and it made your heart jump.

As soon as you got home, you changed into your hunting gear. Dark, light, flexible clothes that you could move well in; not to mention your stealthy (and very expensive) boots. You had two crossed blades against your back that you carried every night you went out as well. They sat firmly yet not uncomfortably against your shoulder blades.  
After tying your hair up, you wrapped your black scarf over the bottom half of your face and pulled your gloves on.  
You couldn’t very well take a taxi to the apartment without people asking questions so you stuck to the shadows and walked. It was around 11 pm but you knew you might be out for a while. It took about 45 minutes to walk all the way there.  
You snuck into the building and went past the barriers up to the room.  
Nothing out of place. The demon apparently hadn’t come back, everything was as it was earlier.

  
You walked up and down the hallways, searching for a noise or a smell.  
The smell was there, but still faint. You tried to follow it but your thoughts had been confirmed: It had exited out of a window at the end of the hallway of the third floor. The wind probably carried most of its scent away outside.

  
You sighed. Many nights were like this. Not finding anything.  
You headed back out of the complex through the back and into the alley behind.

“Hmm...” there was mucous on the dumpster nearest you. You peered inside.

Nothing. Just more of the substance. Suddenly the hairs on the back of your neck stood up, someone was behind you.  
You pulled out one of your blades and spun around, only to halt.

  
It was Ben.

  
You huffed, “You gave me a fright,” you returned your blade to your back holster.

“I already found it,” he said pointing to the dumpster, “when I couldn’t trace it, I went to get a drink at the bar and could smell it. It was disguised as a woman. I led it outside and got rid of it.”

“Oh...”

“I don’t understand it,” he said, his aging face drawn in weary confusion, “there’s never been this many. Something is happening.”

“Are you sure?”

“Has to be. I can feel it. The past few years, things have just progressively gotten worse.”

He was right. But what could you do about it? You’d questioned them sometimes when you managed to capture them, but they would never answer.

“Well... keep in touch,” he said, “I need to get home and I’m sure you need some sleep too. It’s good to see you, even if it’s under these circumstances.”

You smiled, “Good to see you too, Ben.”

You headed back home. Kicking rocks in the back allies along the way.  
What could the problem be? You wished you could converse with the Heavens. They had to know what was going on. Or maybe they just didn’t care. They had their own problems.  
A noise rang out in the ally you were headed through.  
You halted and jumped into the shadows.  
You took a nice hot shower and piled into bed, dreaming about Chanyeol’s warm lips.

Friday at work was dull. It was just bringing people in from the complex and questioning them. It was a bore because you already had the killer, and it was always a terrible day when you couldn’t put someone under because you couldn’t reveal that: hey! A demon murdered this person, but I took care of it so technically I solved the case.  
You just had to let the case go unsolved. Which didn’t look good on your record, but you’d solved more than you hadn’t.  
One thing was in common with all of the witnesses- “the smell.... there was this smell. It was horrid.”  
Sehun chewed his strawberry gum thoughtfully.  
You wrote that down for every one of them-  
Smell.  
“Anything?” Asked the Captain when it was finally over.

“Not really,” you told him all the bits and pieces you’d gotten out of them.

“Alright.. well it’s another strange one, but I trust you both,” he gestured to you and Sehun, “go finish your paperwork before leaving,” he said and took his leave.

When it was time to leave you couldn’t stop thinking about the day before. You were ready to take him right there. Right on your desk. You wanted him so badly, you didn’t know what to do.  
You walked out of the door and could feel Sehun coming through behind you. You couldn’t help but turn around-  
“Oh, and by the way?” He eyed you for a second, “stay the hell out of my business.”

His eyes almost rolled in his head before he turned away.  
You smiled to yourself.  
That’s what he gets, you thought.

Your nerves woke you up early the next day.  
You had breakfast and sat to read your book, decided to deal with the paperwork later, since the case was going nowhere.  
You read the words 1000 times but didn’t register them.  
“Ugh!” You heaved, frustrated.  
You sulked around all day, watching tv here, reading there, then around 6:30pm you decided to start getting ready.

The excitement you felt as you slipped on your best outfit on was inexplicable. Sleek black skirt- white, low cut, sheer button down with long sleeves. The fabric was so soft under your fingers. You wondered if he’d be touching it tonight. Hopefully taking it off.  
And he was taking you out. OUT out.  
Not that you hadn’t gone places by yourselves before- but that kiss...  
You’d never felt like that when others had kissed you. Nothing had felt like that. And he smelled so damn intoxicating.

You let these thoughts spill from your mind as Chanyeol’s text arrived-

“I’m here”

You sprayed some perfume on and headed down your apartment stairs.  
He drove a sports car which was kind of odd considering his light hearted personality but you always joked with him about it.  
“I can’t get over this car,” you laughed as you got in.

“Hey, I’m going to be a Doctor- I may as well have the car to match,” he smiled, his warm eyes glowing.

“You look beautiful...” he whispered.

You blushed,”Do I?”

“I mean you always do, truthfully. The first time I saw you in the shop? I couldn’t stop looking at you. I thought it would just be a passing thing but we kept running into each other.”

It was true, you got most of your paper work done at the shop.

“Hey, you weren’t so bad looking yourself,” you nudged him.

He just side eyed you sweetly.

You smiled at him, “Can you promise me something?” You asked.

He grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it, “Anything, Sweet.”

“Promise to kiss me like you did at the office again,” you stated.

He laughed, “I mean I was planning on it so...”

He pulled the car out of the the parking spot and sped onto the highway.

You joked all the way there, him holding your hand the entire time. Everything he did was so soft. His looks, his touches, everything.  
Finally, he drove up to a fancy building where a valet stood. You eyed the signs.  
“Tony’s?” You asked looking at him.

“Yep that’s where we are,” he said, looking up at the sign.

“But it’s really expensive!” You exclaimed, looking back up at his face.

“——-... I’m a therapist. I make plenty of money. And I like you. So,” he got out of the car to let the valet driver in.  
You stepped out as well and swallowed- unsure, moving into the low lighted restaurant.  
The middle aged hostess had thick rimmed glasses and stared you up and down before landing, unimpressed, on your face.  
“Hi um...” You began.

Chanyeol stepped from behind you and you realized just how nice he was dressed. You suddenly felt embarrassed.

“Hello Darlene, just two of us tonight,” he drawled.

The hostess cracked a smile, “Oh, it’s nice to see you again, and you brought a friend!” She exclaimed as if she wasn’t just rudely eyeing you two seconds before.

“Oh, she’s more than a friend- so hopefully you guys can take extra good care of her,” he winked.

“Ofcourse,” She said smiling, “follow me.”

You both trailed behind her, heading to a small table in the back of the restaurant close to the piano being played beautifully.

“You’ve been here before?” You asked, sitting down sheepishly.

“I come to the bar occasionally. Alone,” he said pointedly, guessing what you were thinking.  
When the waitress appeared, he ordered two Merlots.

When they arrived, he swirled his around in his hand.  
“Why didn’t you tell me to dress nicer?” You asked, the woman’s face still in your mind.

“You are dressed nice,” he said, frowning.

“I mean... nice enough for this place,” You gestured.

“——-, don’t let Darlene get to you. She’s just old, grouchy and divorced; probably mad that I’m no longer single,” he laughed.  
Your heart jumped.

“So you really want to be my boyfriend?” You asked.  
He laughed into his wine, “You sound like we’re in middle school.”

“Well, I’m just asking!”

He laughed again and grabbed your hand from across the table, rubbing your fingers with his thumb.  
“Ofcourse I want to be your boyfriend,” he said softly through a smile.

You beamed, “You’re so cute, you know that?”

“ME?” He scoffed, “I’m a grown man, ——“

“Hey, I said what I said.”

“YOU’RE cute in that skirt.”

“Oh, really?” You asked suggestively, taking a sip of your wine.  
He winked.  
You both laughed throughout your dinner, then halfway through it Chanyeol says-

“——.....”  
“Yes?” You asked, taking another bite of your shrimp.

“I know you well enough to know that this will make you freak out... but I got you a present,” he said smiling shyly.

“You got me a PRESENT?” You said in disbelief, “why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve gotten you something! Now I feel bad! It better not have been expensive.”

He chuckled, his pretty teeth showing, “I didn’t want you to get me anything. I got this just for you. Because you’re my....” He lowered his head nearer to yours, as if to tell a secret, “girlfriend.”

You pushed him back with a smile, “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

He pulled a small, long box from his back pocket, “This... is for you.”

He set it on the table top. You stared. It was obvious it was some sort of jewelry.

You hesitated, “I still feel bad.”

“——, if you don’t just open the box,” you eyed him. He was nervous.

You suddenly felt ashamed. He’d gone out of his way to get you a gift and you didn’t even want to open it.  
You grabbed the box and lifted the lid.  
You gasped, “It’s....”

You held the necklace up to the low light.

“It’s antique, thought the opals would look pretty with your eyes... and you can finally get rid of that ugly thing you keep around your neck all the time.”

You snapped your head towards him, “Hey! I’m fond of it, give me a break.”

He laughed, “Go on, put it on.”

You hadn’t taken your necklace off in years, but it would look incredibly stupid to put the new one on over it.  
Your hands were cold on your neck as you unclasped the lock on your protective chain.  
You instantly felt naked, but reached for the new one instead.  
It hung just perfectly on your chest, the opal shining brightly.  
You looked up, Chanyeol was staring intently at it, “You look incredible. I knew it would fit you perfectly,” he looked up at you, excitement in his eyes.  
You smiled.  
“Let’s get out of here,” he said.  
You happily obliged.  
You both laughed giddily as you got into the car, rain drizzling.

“I want to take you somewhere,” he said, winded.

You felt a pang of disappointment, you were ready for him to kiss you again.

“Oh?” You asked.

“It’s somewhere I like to go, it’s cool I promise,” he added, seeing the look on your face.

“I’ll go wherever you want me to,” you said, lighthearted.

He drove until you were out of the city’s main streets. You were curious as to where he was taking you. The streetlights gleamed off of the rain drops sliding down the window of the car.  
The air from the vents was warm, and you thought you’d never felt more content in your life. The music was soft, you were riding through streets with someone you adored.... your heart was full.  
After a while he pulled into an abandoned lot. You stared uneasily.

“Don’t worry- it’s an abandoned theatre. From around 1920’s or so. It’s incredible, and they even have some old clothes!”

Your interests were peaked, “Really?”

“I TOLD you it was cool, do you not trust me?” He laughed.

You returned the gesture and hopped out of the car.  
“This is illegal isn’t it?” You asked, eyeing the boarded up doors.

“Ofcourse- That adds to the fun,” he said as he pecked your cheek and brushed past you to one of the boarded doors.

He easily pushed it open, the lock having rotted away a long time ago, you figured.  
You both stepped inside, entering the side of the auditorium of seats.  
The air smelled musty, there was probably decades worth of dust hanging around.  
Half of the seat’s cushions were destroyed- from time or something else or other. There was a giant hole in the ceiling above the stage where the moonlight fell in, rain lightly drizzling through.

“Come on,” He said, grabbing your hand and maneuvering your way through the seats onto the stage.

You stood under the mist and looked up at the moon.  
“This is.... oddly romantic,” you said, eyeing the painted ceiling above the seats and the stage props.

“Isn’t it?” He asks, then looks down into your face, “let’s put on a play!” He exclaimed.

“What?” You laughed.

He got down on one knee and lifted a hand, “Oh Juliet... my love..”

“Ew STOP, you know I hate that story,” you said smacking him lightly.

“Ok then, what do you want to act, Sweet?”

You stared off for a moment, thinking. He stood up, his eyes searching your face.

“.... What?” You whispered after a moment.

“I’m just thinking about acting out my promise.”  
He lightly touched your cheek and his face lowered. Your heart beat heavily in your chest. He took his time making it to you.

The first kiss was light and warm, his eyelashes tickling your face.  
After a few seconds, both of his hands moved up to cup your face like last time.  
He leaned his forehead on yours for a moment, breaking away before taking a deep breath and coming crashing back down to your mouth.

  
For the next few minutes it was all teeth and tongue and hands. You’d never felt excitement like this; you were finally alone together, with both of your feelings out in the open..

How had you just happened on this guy? He just showed up out of nowhere and made you feel things you’d never felt before. You’d been in relationships before but... this was... something else. You could imagine spending the rest of your life with him. Was that weird?

He broke away for a second to catch his breath, “So easy,” he gasped.  
You weren’t sure what that meant but you didn’t care, you grabbed the back of his head to pull him back down to your lips when suddenly something closed hard around your throat.

You tried to gasp but the air was being blocked.  
You slapped at whatever it was holding you only to realize it was... Chanyeol’s hand?


End file.
